


Sugar on her lips

by SerenPedac



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenPedac/pseuds/SerenPedac
Summary: Hoping to spend some time with her girlfriend (her girlfriend!), Farah agrees to help Gabi and Nate with their research. And she tries, she really does, but Gabi is just so much more interesting than those books.
Relationships: Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Sugar on her lips

The whisper of a page being turned. The slow thud of Gabi’s heartbeat. The tapping of Farah’s foot. 

She watches how quietly Gabi is sitting, has been sitting for what feels like hours. And it’s not like Farah can’t sit quietly—of course, she can, if she wants to—it’s just that there are so many other things to _do_. 

A puff of air escapes her, earning her a raised eyebrow from Nate. Right, she is supposed to help them with their research. 

Farah flips through the book on her lap, pulls her legs underneath her on the armchair. Tiny drawings decorate the first letter of each chapter, deep blue and dark red faded with time. Or, more likely, faked to fade, since Nate wouldn’t have given her one of his truly old books. One looking particularly pretty catches her attention and she stops to trace its outline, continues to read a few sentences. Pages rustle when she tries to find the end of the chapter, too many pages. 

She gives up, unfolds her legs again, her gaze darting back to Gabi. Was that a muffled yawn? Her eyes look glazed over, tired, and surely it can’t be good to spend the entire day hidden away in the library. Everyone needs a break sometimes, yeah? 

“Gabi,” she whispers loudly, definitely disturbing Nate. Gabi looks up, dark eyes focusing on her. “Wanna go take a break?”

Gabi presses her lips together as she looks from the stack of books to her notes and for a moment, Farah thinks she might say no, but then that soft gaze turns back to her. “Sure.”

“Great!” She bursts out of the chair, book falling on the floor. 

Nate inhales sharply, but before he can say something about her having to be careful, she has scooped it up, put it on the table and wrapped her arm around Gabi’s waist. And since no one can stay angry at the sight of the adorable couple she and Gabi make, Nate’s frown turns into an indulgent smile.

The two of them end up in the kitchen, Farah perched on the table with her legs dangling, Gabi leaning against the counter and eating one of the pastries she so likes, flakes floating down whenever she takes a bite. The glazing sticks to her lips, a few pieces of pastry caught in there as well. 

“Do you want some?” Gabi asks, offering her the pastry, and Farah knows she’s staring again, but how could she not? Gabi is beautiful, her girlfriend is beautiful. 

She dangles her legs some more, her fingers curling around the edge of the table as she leans closer with a grin. “You would share? That’s new.” 

“With you, I would.”

Her legs grow still and her breath stops. 

_With you._

It doesn’t matter that Farah doesn’t like those pastries, doesn’t even like most of the sweet stuff Gabi loves, what matters is that Gabi wants to share. With _her_. She might be the only person Gabi has ever offered to share her treats with.

Farah bounces off the table, leaps forward, her mind catching up to her movements right when she’s about to crash into the pastry—and Gabi, but that wouldn’t be such a bad thing—but she stops herself just in time, giving Gabi a chance to put it aside. When her girlfriend puts her hands on her waist, Farah leans in to place a quick kiss on her cheek, the sweetness in the air mingling with the smell of her. Oh, she knows just the thing to say!

“Thanks, babe, but you are sweet enough for me.”

Much to Farah’s delight, Gabi laughs, heartbeat fluttering, dimples appearing in her cheeks. “Aren’t you charming?”

Farah’s heart is fluttering too, skipping around in her chest and it’s the most amazing feeling. “You bet I am. Is it working? I mean, of course it’s working, or you wouldn’t be here, but— I’m totally messing this up now, aren’t I? Jeez, and I started out so smooth.” 

But Gabi doesn’t seem to mind, her smile making her eyes sparkle. Farah rises to her toes, pausing when she feels warm breath brushing her face. Gabi’s head tilts to meet her halfway and then— then they’re kissing. 

Her tongue runs over soft lips, tasting sugary sweetness. When those lips part there’s— cream, a hint of fruit and, drowning out all else, the taste of her. Her and her and her, everything is her. 

Farah runs her fingers through short strands of hair, part of her eager, humming, vibrating almost, but she slows down each movement to the pace of Gabi’s hands running up and down her back. The curve of Gabi’s hip below her hand, that long leg hooking around her, pulling her in. With their bodies pressed together, she can feel their hearts beating in sync in the best kind of rhythm.

When they eventually break their kiss, Farah licks her lips, the last bits of sugar like tiny explosions on her tongue.

Eyes focused on Farah’s mouth, Gabi says, “Definitely working.”

There’s that feeling again, that bubble of bright happiness filling her chest to almost-bursting. She cups Gabi’s cheeks, the tips of her thumbs resting on the dimples there, kisses her. And this, this she could do forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire week, I've been grinning when thinking about this fic. Farah just makes me so happy!


End file.
